doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lego Whovian
Re:hello hello, how are you? i've not seen you on DWCW before, are you new (ish) T-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 16:01, January 20, 2012 (UTC) fair enough. well you will like this wiki then:D T-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 11:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) New pages They're great pages you've created. They're in the old style, but that's fine - it's really simple to put in into the new style, so I can do that anytime. Also, try to remember to sign all posts with ~~~~. Tardis1963 talk 01:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) See here. I know it says that it's only for DVDs, but at the moment it's for DVDs, CDs, books, magazines, VHSs and BDs. If you need more help or clarification, just ask. Tardis1963 talk 00:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about taking so long to get back to you. What goes at the end changes for the item, so it would be that for The Five Doctors SE DVD. Say it was, The Face of Evil (DVD), it would be ".../FaceEvil/UK" etc. Get it? Tardis1963 talk 00:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) By all means you're welcome to do more if you'd like. It looks like you did a good job on Loving the Alien. Tardis1963 talk 06:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Katy & Friend Hey Lego Whovian, thought you might get a kick out of this! RAIDERCLEM 06:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Katy & Friend Hey there! I'm Dynovan. I don't think we've spoken before, but I sometimes edit on this wiki. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right..." 12:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm looking forward to everything! But I hope the Daleks come back... Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right..." 16:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) No I didn't make "Katy & Friend", I came across it surfin' the net awhile back. Having seen the pics from the nude photo shoot she did with a Dalek tho I knew exactly what the creator was representing and thought it was just hilarious. RAIDERCLEM 16:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Jigsaw puzzles I know what you mean - I own a few myself. Feel free to add pages for them. Tardis1963 talk 11:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Items released by year Hello, Lego Whovian. I think adding those categoires would be okay, just for adding the numerious Target novels, to the year in question. But after the year has all the Target novels listed, I feel that the categories would be unless after that. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Deleted It is gone! That's what the delete template is for, I just haven't checked for a while what needs to go. Tardis1963 talk 10:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Back covers Surprisingly, it doesn't bother me either way. You can add them as other images if you like, but I'm not really fussed whether they're there or not. Tardis1963 talk 10:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you can if you like. I think I've promoted you to admin now - let me know if it didn't work. I'll have a look at that width issue in a few weeks. Sorry for taking so long. Tardis1963 talk 00:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello, could you delete all my user pages that are listed in Candidates for deletion, and 3 images I uploaded? I'm asking cos Gary seems to be away, and I don't want the images on the site anymore. yeepsi 18:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Yes please. To paraphrase the Doc: "I got too big, Lego. Time to step back into the shadows." I will, however, continue to add items to the site, but not add them publicly to my page. yeepsi 12:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, I've listed two more pages for deletion. yeepsi 18:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Wikia article width It seems to me that the DVD material is your most-viewed content. This we know because of what pops up in the graphical sidebar at . I don't think that you're really going to be able to convince Wikia that home media releases are not a part of the main content of your wiki. Also, we know from a poll recently conducted at Tardis that fans overwhelmingly spend their money on DVDs, with a significant number of people saying that CD purchases are their Doctor Who drug of choice. So when you say you're going to "put all the home media pages out of the main namespace", what you're saying is that you're putting the bulk of the material people wanna read here into a place where there are no ads. You are therefore proposing to neuter the revenue stream of this wiki. That's just not cricket. The important thing to realise is that Wikia have a perfect right to make money. This they do by having a consistent place for advertisements, and by having a basic page "look". What you're doing is attacking the very heart of the Wikia business model. It's really important, I think, to remember that this is all — for users like me and you — a free service. But the only reason it's free is because the right rail pays for it. Indeed, the ad in the right rail is the number one revenue-generator for Wikia. You can't just hide your most precious content in a place that doesn't get those ads. See, custom namespaces are just that. They're namespaces used for unique ideas that could only exist on your local wiki. At Tardis, Howling is definitely a custom idea which has no impact on the main content of the pages. It's just a discussion zone. Theory is similarly something that could only exist at Tardis, and it's really just a specialised discussion zone. And Transmat is a technical necessity. Many wikis have this kind of namespace, but it usually goes by the name Portal. In no way would I ever suggest that we could ever suddenly put every single story page into a custom namespace. It would probably be a good idea for you to focus on changing your designs so that they accommodate the right rail. It actually is possible to make a wiki look good and respect Wikia's boundaries. In fact, Wikia's design team have given us a base page design that's a great blank canvass. Another thing to consider: Darwin is inevitably coming, so your notions of setting a fixed width for pages simply won't work at all by probably the end of the year. So all this messing around with page width will be for nothing by 2014. — CzechOut 17:04, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :p.s. Your page width manipulation have made it so I can't even get a proper preview of these comments. So if there are mistakes, it's because I can't check my work! (That's obviously gonna have disastrous implications for your main content pages, too.) ::As a user with admin rights on this wiki, I've removed the CSS you recently added to the site as (as you presumably are now aware per your discussions with CzechOut) it violates Wikia's Terms of Use. The right rail is not allowed to be hidden for all users of a wiki. ::(On a separate note, please contact me on my talk page if you wish to discuss my user rights level on this wiki.) :::As far as I understand the TOU, you don't have any right to manipulate the basic page width in any way. You can manipulate what's within the content area to your heart's content. But you can't change the dimensions of the space itself. So there is, in my opinion, no proposal whatsoever that would change the content area's dimensions which Wikia would allow. That said, I encourage you send in a with your exact proposal for page dimensions and get Wikia's verdict. :::One thing to keep in mind as you do that, though: Darwin is coming. That changes everything about your proposal, really. All your designs will ultimately have to work in spaces around 600px widths all the way up to 1200px widths. In point of practical fact, you're going to need to come up with whole new template designs and page layouts than what you have now. You might want to go to Tardis and play around with browser width to see what happens as you pull your window to an ever-narrower width. :::Though it is voluntary at the moment, ultimately you will not be able to opt out of Darwin. Wikia is changing to a fluid design. It would be extremely smart of you to send in a and request that Darwin's fluid component be added to this site now, so that you can start living in the world as it's going to be, rather than clinging on to the fixed-width world it once was. Otherwise, you're just going to spend gobs and gobs of time on a page layout that will ultimately be devastated by being compelled to switch to Darwin. :::Also, in this "beta" period, Wikia are really working with communities to help them adapt to Darwin. I'm not saying they won't be helpful later, of course, but they're especially keen to help people transition now. :::This is the final full year that template:CD box and template:DVD box will work, in their current form. You'll need to completely overhaul them — or possibly even scrap them altogether — before 2014 is over. :::Now that statement might horrify you and make you think that Wikia is doing something that is not desirable. But I'm gonna be straight-up with you: Fluid is ''awesome. Tardis looks '''amazing' on iPads and narrow desktop browser widths. There's no way I'd go back to the old fixed width that this wiki is still using. I strongly encourage you to think of this as an opportunity to make your wiki rock, cause it really, really is. Of course, it does mean work, but I'll help you as much as I can and I'm sure you can get help from the Community Development team. I've met some of them personally and they are super nice. :::So please, please take that first leap of faith and ask for Fluid on the wiki. — CzechOut 21:48, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Article naming conventions As for your proposed changes to the names of articles, it's probably something you want to think about more. Your desire to change names such that the medium comes first will be completely counter-intuitive to anyone who lands on your doorstep. People aren't used to thinking "DVD: Terror of the Zygons". They're used to thinking in terms of the title of serial and then looking for any disambiguating terms in parentheses afterward. As you can see in the picture to the right, people get a full list of your pages on Terror of the Zygons when they enter that term into the search bar. Editors get this same list when they create a link by typing Terror of the Z. So I don't see why you need a much less intuitive system in place. Why do you find the autosuggest insufficient? More to the point, what's wrong with the current situation where [[Terror of the Zygons is a disambiguation page leading to the various formats in which it's been released. That seems imminently straightforward to me. You're right in that it wouldn't be a violation of TOU to change. I'm just not seeing how it would actually be better. — CzechOut 21:48, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Some questions Hello there! After reading some of these messages I'm a bit confused. Do I HAVE to have the large column with all those badges on MY home page? I had it removed with no problems once before and now it's back. I despise having everything else jammed to one side. Even worse, it even shows up on all the cascading comic book and graphic novel pages I've created, ruining their appearance completely as far as I'm concerned. Will we even HAVE the cascading pages after next year? What does it mean we will no longer be able to use Template:DVD box/ or Template:Comic book box/ anymore? I already updated all the comic book & graphic novel pages to this format, was that just a complete waste of time? Am I now completely wasting my time updating and adding new templates in this current format? Will I have to update all these pages I recently updated yet AGAIN? Please lmk as I enjoy editing the Wiki, but have no interest in partaking in a pointless exercise. Thanks RAIDERCLEM (talk) 00:38, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, much appreciated! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 11:01, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Page deletion confusion Hello, i think a mistake has been made. My Master's timeline has been deleted because i was the only contributor, but i notice there are other Master's timelines that remain, and haven't been the target of deletion. Is there a reason for this? Bruce96 (talk) 10:02, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for sorting the issue, i knew there had to be something i did wrong when i created these pages :-) Bruce96 (talk) 17:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Users who have seen this I think that "users who have seen this" is a great idea! If you want to start on this you can go ahead and add my name to the eps as I've seen all the ones still in existence except for the newly-found ones that have yet to be released in the US. But this is what I think really needs to be done - update the main page. One friend I sent to check out the site asked me "The info on the front page is from 2012. Is this site even active?" Even if you were to dump everything except maybe New Releases and just post a large current DW picture, I think that would be better than 2-year old info... BTW, if you would add a Comic Book and/or Graphic Novel section to New Releases I would keep that updated as new issues are released. I love this site, know you're gonna do a great job! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 02:46, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello I am here on behalf of w:c:doctorwhofanon. We would like to form a network with all DW wikis. Tardis hasn't responded, but Doctor Who Answers is on board. Would you like to join us? JPhil2.0 Hello again, I've created a footer for the network. You may change it, but you must notify the other wikis first. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WhoniverseNetwork JPhil2.0 Doctor Who Wiki Network Hey, I see JPhil2.0 has already told you about the basic idea of the Doctor Who Wiki Network, however I'm just here to inform you of the discussion that is currently going on about it at w:c:doctorwhofanon:Thread:10685. Feel free to leave your voice, and please contact anyone else on this wiki who you think should know about the discussion. I've just come to you as you are the only recently active admin on this wiki, however any members of the Doctor Who wiki communities are free to add their voice on how the network is going to work and about whether or not you want your wiki to be part of it. Imamadmad (Contact me) 06:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) What? No animation? No animation on The Web of Fear? That is a disappointment... The Web of Fear is being released in the US in April, but I'm sure it will be just like the UK version. The Enemy of the World has already been released in Region 1, but not in the US. It's a Best Buy Canada exclusive and I've been holding off getting one on eBay because they were limited and they're pricey. I'm hoping for an eventual US release, no announcement as of yet... I agree "Users who have seen this" shouldn't include reconstructions and soundtracks, but I would include animations, even if they're in a special section. I didn't get the Series 1-7 boxset because I already have the individual series boxsets. However I would be VERY interested in purchasing the comic book that was included with it. As you know, I also collect Doctor Who comics. So if you're not interested in hanging onto the comic, please let me know and maybe we can work something out. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 09:39, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes I've seen all of those you've mentioned. Why I've even seen Secret Diary of a Call Girl! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 14:26, January 22, 2014 (UTC) "Series" section Is there any way you can fix the "Series" category in comic books and graphic novels so that whatever series it's in that I enter will show up? Thanks RAIDERCLEM (talk) 12:26, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Whoops... I answered you on my talk page. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 02:47, March 5, 2014 (UTC) US/Canada DVD Releases The US DVD releases section on the DVDs page needs to be updated because The Time of the Doctor and Seires 2, Part 1 isn't there and the heading for the section should really be called United States and Canada, since Canada has the same Doctor Who releases as the US. Geoff109 US DVDs I would add them to the DVDs page myself, but I don't undertand how to add them to the template that is used. Geoff109 Complete First and Second Series DVD Pages The Doctor Who complete first and complete second series DVD pages need to be fixed to look like the rest of the DVD pages Geoff109 Re: Complete First and Second Series DVD Pages I wouldn't minhd learning, I just don't understand how to edit the templetes used on the DVD pages Geoff109 That is a good idea (and I wish we had message wall here like other wikis instead of talk pages) Geoff109 I created the page with all the info I get get from the old page Geoff109